


Wheel Bake-Off: The Premiere

by Taupefox59



Series: Wheel Bake-Off [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Food, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reality TV, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Demelza and Ross won The Wheel Bake-Off, months since Ross and Jim decided to start dating, and months since they've actually seen each other.</p><p>The premiere date for the show is approaching, and of course there's no better reason to get everyone back together in one place!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversations Over Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know! Constructive Criticism is always welcome!

Ross called every night at nine.

On nights when Jim was home, it would turn into long, sprawling conversations that somehow seemed to last for hours, as they got to know each other, learned of opinions and struggles and childhood exploits. Sometimes Jim would be on set and he wouldn’t be able to answer his phone, and every night Ross would leave him a message. Some evenings, one or both of them would be so exhausted that the call would be a few short minutes, but still, every night, Ross called.  Jim was absolutely smitten, and Coral was nice enough to only tease him when he truly was being absolutely soppy about it. (Which was maybe most of the time, but Jim was honestly to happy enough not to be upset by it.) 

It was hardly constant communication; Ross never kept his mobile on him at work, knowing all too well that a construction site was hardly the place for keeping a phone alive. Jim would still send texts throughout the day; snapshots of hijinks from on set, commentary about whatever show was being filmed at the time. When Ross had time he would reply with updates on Demelza’s plans for the bakery, and updates on Jinny’s child, Charlotte.

Jim had gotten used to Ross’s voice, low and warm, even over the phone. Phone calls, however, weren’t enough to stop the aching pull that seemed to rise up in his chest on the nights when he was still all alone in his London flat. Phone calls didn’t help for all the evenings when he was off to gala’s or to support new restaurants and people were looking for him to make an appearance. Jim had long since gotten used to sitting in a booth by himself to sample whatever cuisine he was meant to be trying, but it got harder as time passed. Jim’s phone would ring at nine, and he would sit alone at his table and let it ring through, because he couldn’t spend his evening talking on his mobile when he was meant to be reviewing a restaurant. Jim would pull out his phone and take a picture of whatever he was eating and send it to Ross and pretend that he wasn’t getting tired of going to restaurants alone.

He wanted Ross there, though Ross knew nothing at all about food. Jim found himself spending entire meals imagining what Ross would think; if Ross liked cilantro, if Ross could handle fully spiced curry; if Ross would prefer espresso or with dessert.

All in all, Jim honestly thought he was handling his first attempt at a long-distance relationship well.

  
  


The phone call that Jim wasn’t expecting to get, was the one from Demelza. It was a gorgeous, sunny Tuesday afternoon in late July, and Jim knew that Ross was probably hard at work on a house or something. Jim’s private phone went off, showing an unknown number, and Jim almost didn’t pick up. When he did, Demelza didn’t even introduce herself.

“We’re throwing a party and you’re going to be here.”

“I’m sorry, who is -”

“You’re coming to Cornwall,” Demelza said, talking over Jim without hesitation, “because the show is going to air this Saturday, and we’re inviting everyone, and I won’t have Ross bein’ a mopey bastard because you couldn’t be arsed to make it.”

“De- Demelza?”

“O’ course! Who else would it be?”

“Did Ross give you my number?”

“Ha!” Demelza scoffed “As if he would ever. I got it from Coral. Who will be here, by the way.”

“Wait, I don’t understand, why would you think I wouldn’t come?” Jim’s confusion was clear as his mind whirled.

Silence on the other end of the line answered his question. Then, slowly, “Has Ross not mentioned it to you?”

Suddenly, Jim felt like he couldn’t quite breathe right, like something had caught in between his lungs and his ribs and he couldn’t get enough air. “What- How…” His voice cracked and he swallowed hard. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Hang on.” Demelza replied, which was the last thing that Jim wanted to do. Then he heard Demelza yelling in the background. “Oi! Jinny! We did actually tell Ross we were inviting people, yeah?”

Jim’s dropped his head into his hands, and it was all he could do not to laugh. He couldn’t hear what Jinny’s reply was, but Demelza was talking again.

“I thought we were having the thing at his house?”

This time Jim could hear another voice in the background, presumably Jinny. “He’s not even got a T.V., Demelza, why would we be having it at his house?”

“‘Cause yours is too fuckin’ small is why.” Demelza said, as if it were obvious, “We won’t even get everyone into your living room!”

“Just because you live there doesn’t mean you get to invite the entire town over!” Jinny replied, and Jim frowned, because he hadn’t known that. He filed it away as something to ask Ross about later, before refocusing on the conversation happening between the two women on the other side of the phone.

“It’s easier to move your television to his place than it is to fit everyone into your house.”

“Demelza, how many people have you invited?”

“Just four! Coral’s coming,  Leida and Raghnaid will be there, and Jim. It’s not many at all!”

“I thought Verity was coming down as well?”

“Ah, yeah!” Demelza said, “Yeah she is.”

“You haven’t talked to Ross about this at all have you.”

“It’s not my fault he’s  never home!” Demelza protested, “‘Asides, Joshua’s already said he thinks it’s a grand idea.”

Jinny just laughed. “Well. It  _ is _ Joshua’s house.”

Jim was fairly certain that Joshua was the name of Ross’s father, but he wasn’t entirely sure. (After all, Ross only called him ‘Dad’ or occasionally ‘my father’ when speaking, and Jim hadn’t had the chance to be properly introduced yet.) He was about to ask for clarification when Demelza started speaking again.

“I know I’ve told him, but I dunno if he was listening, ‘cause he spends all ‘is time on the phone these days.”

“Can you blame him?” Jinny asked pointedly.

Demelza cackled. “No.”

That was when Jim decided it was far past time to speak up. “Uhm, hi? Hello? I am still here?”

“Oh shit Jim!” Demelza said, and suddenly the background noise from the phone faded, and Jim could tell she’d picked up her mobile from wherever she’d left it. He could still hear Jinny in the background though.

“Why are you calling Jim?”

“No, not  _ your _ Jim.” Demelza said.

“What?”

“Jim  _ Hawkins _ !”

“You’re inviting  _ that _ Jim and Ross doesn’t even know about the party?”

There was a pause.

“Jim, you still there?”

“Yeah.” He said, trying hard to keep from laughing.

“Right. I’m going to call you back, alright?”

This time, Jim couldn’t stop a chuckle from escaping. “Yeah. You do that.”

With a perfunctory farewell, Demelza rang off. Jim stared at his phone in utter disbelief, before sending a quick text to Ross.

_ \- Got an interesting call from Demelza this afternoon. Call me when you’re off?  <3 - _

 

It was a few hours before Jim’s phone rang again. This time it was the familiar number of one Ross Poldark. With a grin, Jim swiped the call open.

“Hey. You wanted me to call?”

“Yeah.” Jim said. “Have you got plans for this weekend?”

“What?”

“You do know what this weekend is, right?”

Jim was met with silence, and he could only shake his head. “You’re hopeless sometimes.”

The silence lengthened, and Jim sighed, sensing Ross’s turn towards wounded pride. “Do you know what show is on this weekend?”

“No. Why? Is there a match or something worth watching?”

Jim laughed. “Yeah. It’s this baking show. I’m pretty sure you’ve never seen it, but there’s this one episode that’s really worth watching.”

“Oh shit!” Ross said immediately, “Shit, that’s this weekend? I thought it was airing the first week of August-” he trailed off, clearly realizing that July was quickly coming to a close. “Oh.” He simply said. Then, “Fuck.”

“Yeah, so-”

“We’re having a party! You should come, we’re inviting everyone, fuck, Demelza kept trying to talk to me about it, I didn’t realize-”

“You’ve been busy.” Jim said, soothingly. He knew he was grinning like a fool, and he didn’t care at all.

“No, damnit, I was going to invite you, it was going to be all romantic and shit, it was going to be a surprise-”

“Well, Demelza was certainly surprising.” Jim said, drolly.

“She called you?”

“And she had some very strong words about why she thought I wouldn’t be attending.”

“Are you, then?” Ross asked.

“What?”

“Are you coming?”

“Of course!”

There was a beat before Ross simply said “Good.” Jim could hear the happiness in his voice. “I miss you.” Ross said, quieter.

Jim sighed. “I miss you too.”

“I was - I was going to take the week off.”

“What?”

“I was - we’re almost finished framing this house. We’ll have it done in two days. Once that’s finished, I won’t need to be there so much, maybe just check in once a day. I was trying to get it all tied up before I called.”

“Okay?” Jim said, not sure where Ross was going.

“I know - you’ve said you’ve not got anything happening right now. I was going to ask if you wanted to come down for the week? Just - Everyone will be here for the show, but I thought, maybe you could come down sooner, or something? Have a few days of...of just us?”

“You’ll be done in two days?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll be there in two days.” Jim said, firmly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean. We’ll mostly be finished tomorrow…”

Jim laughed. “I could always show up tomorrow anyway.”

“I don’t want to ask you here and then leave you alone all day.”

“What if I promise to spend the entire day wandering the beaches and pining, waiting for you to finish?”

Ross laughed. “No, that’s what I’m saying! I don’t want to ask you here then not be here!”

“It would be worth it if it meant I got to see you sooner.” Jim said, all levity gone from his voice.

There was a pause. “Yeah?” Ross said, but his voice was rough.

“Yeah.” Jim said. “I can’t believe it’s been months.”

“Too fuckin’ long, is what it’s been.”

“Yes.” Jim agreed emphatically. “So. Tomorrow?”

Ross laughed, and there was something disbelieving and giddy in it. “I’ll text you directions.”

Jim took a deep breath, still not quite coming to terms with the fact that he was actually making plans to finally see his boyfriend after months of only talking on the phone. “Anything I should pack?”

“No, ah, we’ve got it all here. Just. Clothes and stuff. If it’s nice maybe we could go for a swim or something.”

Jim smiled, already making a list of what he needed to shove in his bag. If he left around noon, he had a good chance of missing the worst of traffic and making it to Cornwall in about five hours. 

“Fuck.” Ross said. “Fuck, you’re showing up  _ tomorrow _ .”

“Yeah.” Jim said, and his face was starting to hurt from smiling so hard.

“Okay, uhm, I - I have some shit I’ll need to get sorted, so I should - I actually need to go.”

“Oh! Of course, right.”

“‘Cause you’ll be here tomorrow.”

“And I’ll see you then.” Jim agreed.

Ross didn’t say anything, and Jim didn’t either, it still didn’t quite feel real.

“Right. I should go.”

“And text me your address.”

“And I’ll...see you tomorrow, I guess.”

“See you tomorrow.” Jim replied. It was another long moment, but then, finally, Ross rang off. 

Jim stared at his mobile, and let himself smile. He felt like a teenager, giddy in love, flying high on a crush, but he didn’t care. It had been so long, and suddenly he had plans to see Ross, and he didn’t even have to wait. His previous plans of doing nothing for the week were swept aside,and suddenly before him was a week that he would actually get to spend with his boyfriend. The beautiful, stormy man that he hadn’t actually seen since the fateful day they met. 

His phone buzzed, and a quick glance told him it was an address and directions from Ross. Jim couldn’t help himself,he walked into his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. 

He had to pack, but for now he could just bask in the excitement.


	2. Early Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-awaited reunion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know! Con/Crit always welcome! <3

  
  


Jim rolled in to Cornwall in mid-afternoon. He’d barely been able to sleep the night before, unable to dim the thrum of excitement that would rush through his nerves every time he would think about getting to see Ross again. A poor night of sleep had led to an early, restless morning, and Jim had found himself packed and ready to go far before he had originally anticipated. He had attempted to sit around his flat, determined not to show up stupidly early, but after checking his watch for the eighth time in six minutes, Jim knew there was no hiding it.

There was no use in pretending. Jim had woken early and raring to go, like a child promised a trip to a theme park. Only, Ross was waiting on the other side, and after months of phone calls, Jim couldn’t contain his excitement. Finally, he admitted that he had no chance of appearing dignified even if he  _ didn’t _ show up three fucking hours early, so he might as well just get on the fucking road.

Jim was buzzing the whole way up, cranking up a soundtrack of trashy bubblegum pop that fit his mood perfectly. Ross apparently lived in a house that was outside of the actual town, so Jim had to navigate his way all through Cornwall proper before he reached the roundabout that would lead him to Ross’s house. The drive past the town was gorgeous, taking Jim onto a poorly maintained asphalt road that wound along the coastline. The sun was shining, and the sea was a brilliant, sparkling, inviting turquoise. Jim knew well enough that it was be cold, despite the friendly colour, but if the weather kept up, it would be beautiful to play in ocean.

Regardless of the road condition, it was barely past three in the afternoon when Jim pulled into the gravelled drive of Nampara. He parked next to two other cars; one was a fairly new hybrid, but the other was a beautiful vintage vehicle. Jim knew nothing about cars, but it looked like something from the 1920’s that had clearly been lovingly restored and kept up. It was a gorgeous deep maroon colour, with black canvas and gold plated chrome. Jim had to take a moment to admire it, even though he didn’t know the first thing about what he was looking at. 

Finally, he shook his head with a grin and decided to walk up to the house. He wasn’t sure if anyone would be in. He knew he wasn’t expected for another few hours, but Ross had mentioned his father would most likely be home, and the two cars in the drive made it seem a promising prospect. Jim rang the doorbell and only had to wait a few moments before the massive oak door was being pulled open.

The man who opened the door had wavy, thinning, silver hair and a generous mustache, but it was obvious he was related to Ross. They shared the same dark hazel eyes and the same arching brows. He was tall, and Jim could tell that he used to have the same lean build as Ross, though Joshua had started to widen out and soften a bit in his advancing age.

“You must be Jim!” He said with a bright smile,

“Ah, yes.” Jim managed to say, before he was pulled in for a tight hug. Jim only hesitated for a brief moment before returning it.

“I’m Joshua! Now, do come in, I’ll put some tea on? Or coffee? It’s quite the drive from London!”

Jim opted for tea, because if Joshua was anything like Ross when it came to coffee preferences, than tea was a far safer option. He was led through the house to a sitting room, without much time to do more than take a cursory glance at his surroundings. The house was beautiful, clearly built sometime in the 1800’s if not before. Everything was beautifully maintained stonework with heavy wooden supports. Jim hoped that the Poldarks knew at least a little bit about the history of their home, because he was fascinated.

Joshua was a loud and friendly man, shouting through from the kitchen as he clanked about with a tea kettle. “It’s so good to have you down!” Joshua yelled, “I was almost starting to think you didn’t exist!” but the comment was teasingly friendly and followed by a laugh.

Jim wasn’t sure if he was supposed to remain in the sitting room, but he had just spend several hours in the car and didn’t feel much like sitting anyway, so he wandered into the kitchen so Joshua wouldn’t have to scream his own house down. “We’ve both been busy.” Jim said.

“Oh, that’s for sure! I feel like I haven’t hardly seen that boy of mine in weeks!”

Jim frowned. Demelza had mentioned something similar. “It is building season though, isn’t it? Long days are normal?”

Joshua turned and gave Jim a long, searching look. “You good at keeping secrets, boy?”

Jim cocked his head in confusion before giving a slow nod. “Yes...why?”

Joshua looked around the room before leaning in to whisper “We’re not telling Demelza. If anyone asks, it’s because he’s been taking phone calls with you.”

“He has been taking phone calls with me, though.” Jim said, not understanding at all, “We talk every night.”

Joshua smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Perfect! You’re a natural!”

Jim gave a disbelieving laugh, but decided he liked the vivacious Joshua Poldark. 

 

They had barely sat down with their tea when there was the sound of a car tearing down the drive. Joshua set his tea down with a frown. “That sounds like Ross, but he’s not due to be home for another few hours.”

“What?” Jim asked, but then the door to the house banged open.

“Jim?” Ross called from the entranceway.

Jim set his tea down and stood to walk toward the door. “Here!” he called back, and they met in the hallway.

Ross wasted no time, stepping close and cradling Jim’s face in his rough, calloused hands. “It’s so good to see you.” He said softly, leaning down so they were breathing the same air.

“You too.” Jim said with a smile, before tilting his head up and sealing their mouths together.

Ross tasted of stale coffee and sawdust, but it didn’t matter, because he was warm and solid and  _ real _ beneath Jim’s hands, for the first time in months. Ross kissed with the same single-minded determination that Jim had learned so well in their months over the phone. Chapped lips and the softest brush of tongue slowly and methodically causing Jim to forget that anything else in the world existed. It was just the two of them together - finally together - and Jim didn’t need air, didn’t need anything, just the way that Ross’s thumbs drifted along his face and into his hair, and the low, grumbling hum Ross made as they shifted closer.

Jim finally pulled back when his his lungs started to burn and the world started to spin behind his closed eyes. Ross followed him for another kiss, which Jim indulged, but only for a moment.

“I thought you weren’t getting off until this evening? You had a house to finish?”

Ross grinned sheepishly, and ran a hand through his unruly hair. “I sent myself home.”

“You sent yourself home.” Jim repeated dryly.

“Don’t make it sound like that!” Ross protested, with a smile. “I was distracted!”

Jim laughed and pressed a kiss to the corner of Ross’s mouth. “Really? Whyever would that be?”

“I kept fucking up.” Ross admitted, “If any of my workers had been acting like that, I realized I would have sent them home before they did any irreparable damage.”

“So you sent yourself home?”

Ross nodded. “If I’m in no shape to help, it’s best I not be there, honestly. And they’re a good crew. They know what they’re doing.”

“Well I’m certainly not complaining.” Jim said.

“Yeah, and you’re here early!” Ross said, taking Jim’s hands in his own. “Why didn’t you call?”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “You never have your phone on you at work?”

“I did today!” Ross protested with a smile.

Jim grinned back. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re  _ here _ .” Ross said softly, before he leaned in to kiss Jim again. It was the same give-and-take from so long ago. They still fit together in that easy, natural way that they had on the set of the baking competition so long ago. It was like nothing that Jim had ever experienced before.

With Silver things had always been a competition - and one that Jim had quickly learned was not in his best interests to win. There had been a few flings here and there, but nothing that had fit like Ross. 

Jim had never met anyone who could be so persistently gentle yet intrinsically passionate at the same time. Ross was a man of strength, and a man of action, and he seemed to know it. Ross kissed with the intensity and intention of a banked fire; burning hot at the core, and waiting to be stirred to a roaring flame at any moment. Jim didn’t notice when his eyes closed, he just gave himself over to the sturdy warmth of his boyfriend: warm, steady, and  _ present _ for the first time in far too long.

They sprang apart like startled rabbits when a kettle went off, and Ross immediately started swearing.

Jim dissolved into laughter. “I think your dad’s making you a cuppa.”

“You think?” Ross shot back sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

“We’d just sat down for tea when you got here.”

“Ah, yeah. How long have you been here for?”

“Not long at all. We’d only just sat down. My stuff is all still in the car.”

“Good. We’ll have some tea, then I’ll give you a tour.”

“I’d love that.” Jim said honestly. “Do you know much about the history of the house?”

Ross smiled a bit wistfully. “Yeah. My Mum was really into it, historical buildings and all that. This one has been in her family for generations. It was something we used to do when she was sick. She would pick a local house, and I would go to the library and check all the records and bring home stuff and we’d learn about it together. After she died, it was something I could do, that I knew would make her happy. I did a huge project on it when I was in school.”

Jim grinned. “I’m sure you give a tour to make her proud.”

Ross kissed Jim on the cheek, then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. “Tea first.”

Jim laughed brightly and followed without hesitation.


	3. A Secret Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross takes Jim on a tour of the town, and they stop by a certain shop-in-progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know! Constructive criticism always welcome.

 

Ross collected the empty tea mugs, and Jim followed him into the kitchen. Ross smiled at him as he rinsed the dishes and deposited them in a dishwasher.

“I was thinking, if you don’t mind waiting on the tour of the house, I could take you around town a bit first.”

Jim grinned and nodded. “Sure, I’m not fussed.”

“Brilliant.” Ross leaned in to kiss Jim once more, soft and sweet, before he stepped back. He grabbed Jim’s hand and proceeded to drag him out of the house. 

 

Ross’s van was outside thoroughly coated in dust, and it made quite the contrast in the driveway, parked next to Jim’s shiny blue sedan. 

“Hang on.” Ross said, throwing open the passenger side. The seat held a bucket that was wrapped in tool belts and had coiled extension cords crawling out the top of it. There were empty coffee cups and papers all over the floor of the cab. Ross scooped all of it up and dumped it into the back without ceremony, or even a glance to where it would be landing.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind-”

“No, it’s all trash, I haven’t cleaned it out since I had to clear it out for the show. I meant to, for when you got here, things just got away from me.”

“Where are we going, anyway?”

“You’ll see, you’ve  _ got _ to keep it a secret though.” Ross stopped and turned to face Jim.

Ross had hair in his face and his eyes were wide and shining and Jim in that moment, Jim once again had to admit himself to be hopelessly smitten. “Of course I can keep a secret.” Jim said, raising an eyebrow. “Joshua said the same thing. What exactly is it I’m meant to not be telling anyone?”

Ross smiled, bright and wild. “You’ll see, come on, I’ll show you.” He dumped a few more things into the back of the van before deciding it clean enough. He stepped away and walked to the other side of the car to get behind the wheel as Jim crawled in.

It seemed like a much shorter drive back into town than Jim remembered it being, but Ross also knew the roads and clearly didn’t care much about speed limits as he sped down the coastal road. He drove with the kind of familiarity that came from a lifetime of the same roads. The radio was on in the background, turned to a classic rock station playing Guns ‘n Roses. Ross kept glancing over at Jim and grinning, as if he were afraid that looking away for too long would make Jim disappear.

Finally Jim just laughed and reached out, settling his hand on Ross’s thigh. “I’m not going anywhere you know.”

Ross ducked his head, but didn’t stop smiling. “It still hardly seems real.”

Jim laughed. “Can we agree that we’re never waiting this long again?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Ross said, vehemently. “Fuck, at least once a month.”

“Can’t stand to be away that long?” Jim teased, though in truth he had the same opinion.

It had been four months since they’d met, and though they’d called every night it wasn’t the same as being able to reach out and touch. Phone calls were no substitute for the steady warmth of Ross’s thigh beneath Jim’s fingertips, or being able to see the way that Ross lit up when he smiled; the way his mouth dropped open and his eyes would squint shut as he laughed. 

“Would you really complain, if I showed up every weekend?”

“As if you get weekends.” Jim said, drily.

“I get weekends when the weather is shit.” Ross protested.

“Days off are not the same as weekends.”

“Well then, I guess  _ you _ will just have to come visit  _ me _ then, Mr. Weekends.”

Jim was suddenly frustrated with the space between them in the car, and the fact that Ross was driving. All he wanted to do was thoroughly kiss the smirk off his boyfriend’s face. He shook his head and reminded himself - he had  _ time _ . He had an entire week - which wasn’t nearly enough to make up for the distance that had spanned the previous months - but it was a start. 

Ross, too, seemed to be taking every chance to make the most of their newfound proximity. Every time they sat down, Ross would settle himself close enough that they could touch. Every time they moved from one room to another, Ross seemed to take his hand without even thinking about it. Jim was glowing with warmth at the easy physicality that Ross displayed. Ross, who was so strong, but always so gentle.

Ross shifted gears, and then reached down, threading his fingers with Jim’s.

Jim let his happiness bubble up, bright and giddy in his chest. He turned to look out the window, smiling with deep-seated contentment.

 

They turned off the coastal road, and pulled into town. Ross was pointing out businesses and giving brief descriptions of buildings and bridges in the casual way of someone who had grown up with the knowledge, and found sharing it to be second nature. Finally, Ross took them through the main road, where he pulled in to the back lot of the local church.   “We’re here!” He said, turning the van off, and stepping outside.

“Where is here?” Jim asked, getting out of the car.

Ross walked over and took his hand. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

They walked across the road, where there was a very closed-looking building. The windows were boarded up, and there was a poster in the window advertising the building as being ‘For Sale’. Ross walked along the side of the building, pulled out his keys, and opened what was clearly meant to be a service entrance.

“What is this?” Jim asked, when he could no longer hold back his curiosity.

Ross flipped the lights on in the building and closed the door behind them. It took a few moments for the lights to flicker to life. When they finally did, it took Jim a few moments to realize what he was looking at - or more, it took a few moments for Jim to realize he had no idea what he was looking at. “Ross, what…?”

Ross grinned at him. “This is going to be the new bakery.”

Jim stared. The building was almost completely gutted, there were ceiling panels resting against the walls. Huge sheets of plastic covered the ground. There were two ladders set up and there were several piles of tools on the floor.

“I’m only just starting to rebuild it. There was a lot of stuff that had to be torn out.” Ross said, after Jim’s silence seemed to echo through the empty space.

“Ross, what-”

“Here, let me show you.” And suddenly Ross once again took Jim’s hand. He pulled Jim into the building, enthusiasm lighting him up. “This is going to be the kitchen.” He pointed to an area that where the walls had been completely torn down, leaving pipes and ducting work visible. “So, here is where the ovens are going to go, and over there is going to be the walk-in freezer.”

Then Jim understood. “This is the secret? You’re building the bakery for Demelza and Jinny?”

Ross paused, and turned looking a bit sheepish. “Not all of it. Just what I can.”

Jim frowned and tilted his head. “But that’s what you’re doing, right?”

“Sort of. It’s just me though. I can’t ask my crew to work for free. So I’m trying to get as much done as I can before they get brought in.”

“Ross…”

“With the money from the show, they were able to buy the building outright, but they didn’t really have anything left over, and with everything happening, with Jinny so busy with Charlotte, and Demelza can’t run the place by herself, so they decided to wait a bit longer until Jinny can go to work-”

“Ross, this is amazing.”

Ross looked out at the building, clearly seeing what it was going to be instead of the construction zone that it currently was. “It isn’t much. It isn’t what I wish…” He sighed, “If I could, I would love to be able to finish it for them.”

There was something in Ross’s eyes, the way that he looked at the building and only saw potential. Something in the way that he spoke of his friends with such fierce pride and devotion. Jim stepped forward and reached up, pulling Ross down into a deep kiss. Ross seemed stunned, at first, taking a few moments to be pulled from his thoughts to respond. Then it was nothing for Ross to slide his hands around Jim’s waist and pull him closer, giving himself over to the moment.

Ross still seemed a bit dazed when Jim pulled away. “What was that for?”

“You.” Jim leaned in and kissed him again. “You’re good people.”

Ross frowned. “What?”

Jim shook his head and gestured to the expanse of the building. “This is…” he trailed off, at a loss for words. “Fuck, this is incredible.”

“I wish I could do more.”

“Do you know how many people would do something like this, Ross?”

“What other people do doesn’t matter.” Ross said, “This is just what I could do, and they deserve all this and more.”

Jim smiled softly, and had to kiss Ross again.

 

The tour of the bakery took far more imagination than time, but Ross had sketches taped up to the walls, and was full of passion that easily brought his vision to life. He’d made them all after long discussions with Demelza and Jinny about their dreams for the place, never once letting them know how much it would cost to transform the place.

The plan was to wait for fall to start the remodel, as prices could be more competitive in the off-season. The hope was that they would be able to get the inside finished and have the place open by November so they could catch some of the holiday baking traffic. It would be tight, getting everything done in time and managing to open, but Ross thought they could do it - especially if he managed to get all of the internal reconstruction done before he brought his crew in. It would take no time at all to put the walls up, redo the flooring and to finish everything.

Jim let himself get lost in the vision, and wound up with his own suggestions for seating areas and ideas for creating an ideal flow of traffic through the place. It was when they were both standing in the middle of the main room, discussing footprints for display cases, when Ross checked his watch and started to swear.

“Something wrong?”

“No.” Ross said, sounding exceedingly grumpy and a little bit stressed. “We have to get back home.”

Jim frowned. “Are we on a schedule?”

“No.” Ross said again, then, “Maybe a bit.”

Jim shook his head and laughed. “Alright then. I suppose we must be off?”

“Yeah.” Then Ross pulled Jim close and kissed him softly. “Thank you.”

Jim hummed and stayed close. “What for?”

Ross kissed him again. “For coming all the way down here. For coming out with me tonight.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” Jim said, entirely honestly.Ross moved to kiss him again, but Jim put a hand on his chest. “Didn’t we have to go somewhere?”

Ross pouted a bit at being put off, but then he sighed and nodded. “Yeah.” He gave one last glance around the building before taking Jim’s hand and leading him outside. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
